This invention relates generally to wind turbines, and more particularly to the detection of ice on rotor blades of wind turbines.
Recently, wind turbines have received increased attention as an environmentally safe and relatively inexpensive alternative energy source. With this growing interest, considerable efforts have been made to develop wind turbines that are reliable and efficient.
Generally, a wind turbine includes a rotor having multiple blades. The rotor is mounted within a housing or nacelle, which is positioned on top of a truss or tubular tower. Utility grade wind turbines (i.e., wind turbines designed to provide electrical power to a utility grid) can have large rotors (e.g., 30 or more meters in diameter). Blades on these rotors transform wind energy into a rotational torque or force that drives one or more generators, rotationally coupled to the rotor through a gearbox. The gearbox steps up the inherently low rotational speed of the turbine rotor for the generator to efficiently convert mechanical energy to electrical energy, which is fed into a utility grid.
Under some atmospheric conditions, the rotor blades become covered with ice. Ice buildup typically occurs on the leading edge of the airfoil and causes a reduced lifting capability. As the ice layer becomes increasingly thick, weight is added to the airfoil so that the lifting airfoil surface becomes modified. For wind turbines, this modification can result in diminished aerodynamic rotor blade performance. This reduced performance can directly result in increased system loads and/or lost power output.